magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest: Old Tome
This article provides you with full text of the 28th quest. For a short walkthrough look on Quest Walkthroughs. This quest is no longer available. Part 1 - Old Tome: Magical Mysterious Thingthings Location: The Keep Outside the great windows, clouds scud across a blue sky. Frost rims the windowpanes, and you scoot your chair closer to the roaring fire, which masks the quiet conversations or ruffling pages as students and teachers enjoy the warmth of the library. The scent of dust mixed with cinnamon seeping through the floors from the kitchens is hypnotic, and your eyes feel heavy. The peace is interrupted all at once when something tiny skitters over your feet, making you sit up. A younger student rushes past you, chasing what appears to be a fleeing cookie. The boy crashes hard against a shelf of books, and your eyes widen as the entire shelf teeters. The boy leaps, grabbing his falling cookie with one hand, and rolls out of the way and against the wall, his eyes as round as saucers. In his hand is no cookie, but a small savis mouse hatchling. A heavy tome falls out of the shelf, hitting the floor with a loud thud and a plume of dust, but the shelf ceases its dangerous rocking and settles in place, the only sign of its movement a fan of dust on the floor where it turned. The boy nods at you in acknowledgement and then he and his mouse run out of the library, pursued by an angry teacher. Shaking your head, you move over to the shelf, picking up the fallen book. The leather encasing it is cracked in places, and the pages are brittle with age. Spidery writing catches your eye. Artifacts of transformation—historical mage events. Two hundred years ago, a dozen of the most learned mages from the Keep came together for a contest at the end of the year. The mages competed to design artifacts that would change creatures. Some artifacts merely caused aesthetic changes, but others can be used to change a creature’s magical nature. The event was an enormous success, with a limited number of artifacts designed, but the artifacts themselves, symbols of the mage’s camaraderie, have been lost over the years. Old tales tell, however, of the four winners' last known locations. You raise an eyebrow. The rest of the text has faded, but the book has pictures of the artifacts, along with a smudged map. Though the map is old and only shows rough locations you're quite sure that the marked locations are somewhere near Arkene, Silva Forest, Etain Desert and then south-west of that on an uncharted region that could be Tetzcotal. You’re sure you can find them if you look hard enough, especially if you take a flying creature. Part 2 'Old Tome: Search Arkene' Location: Arkene You shiver in your woolen robes, the snow coming down in thick clumps. Maybe coming to Arkene in winter was a bad idea. Your feet crunch on snow, and you pause when you hear a crack. Taking a hurried step backward, you peer at the ground, where you can see snow turn to ice. You nearly walked onto a frozen lake. You spot something else, though—a large snowflake, too big to be natural. The one from the book! You pick it up, pleased. You don’t see any more right now, but perhaps you can find some tomorrow after you’ve had time to warm up. ;Reward Giant Snowflake 'Old Tome: Search Silva Forest' Location: Silva Forest You’ve come to the darkest part of the Silva Forest. The hair on the back of your neck prickles. You’re almost sure you’re being watched. The feeling is verified when you hear the heavy tread of a wolf, and you freeze when red eyes meet yours. A pale white direwolf is watching you. “A mage from the keep.” You’re not sure if it’s a question or a statement. Your heart pounds, but its not the wolf speaking. An old woman, clad in wolf pelts, appears out of the shadows of the trees. “You’ve come far.” You’re feeling a bit uncertain, but she seems friendly. You show her the picture, and she nods. “Take this, then,” she says. “I found a few of them years back, not many. You can come back tomorrow if you want another.” ;Reward Pawprint Sapphire 'Old Tome: Search Etain Desert' Location: Etain Desert Your travels have taken you to Etain, where you scour the dry sands of the desert. The wind howls, blowing sand into your face, but your mount flies on bravely. Soon enough, something catches your eye. The blowing sands have uncovered an object, which matches the one in the book. You pick it up, and look for more, but the strong winds make it hard to keep searching. You decide to try again tomorrow. ;Reward Gryphon Carving 'Old Tome: Search Tetzcotal' Location: Tetzcotal You’ve journeyed deep into the jungles of Tetzcotal, pushing enormous leafy boughs out of your way and minding your path through the plants. Rocks and strange carvings begin to mar the path. “Do not disturb this resting place,” a deep voice says, and as it does, fog begins to overtake the area, masking the detritus on the ground. Where the fog is thickest, you see a pile of strange gray stones that match the ones in the book. “I’ll go,” you say, “in exchange for one of those stones?” There is silence for a moment. “We have a deal,” the unseen person replies. “Though there are few. Take only one per day.” You pick up the smooth stone, then head back into the jungle, the fog fading behind you. ;Reward Smoke Pearl Additional Information *This quest starts in The Keep, but other parts of the quest take place in: Arkene, Silva Forest, Etain Desert and Tetzcotal. *Requires: This quest doesn't have any requirements. *Rewards: ** Giant Snowflake ** Pawprint Sapphire ** Gryphon Carving ** Smoke Pearl Category:Quest Text